


Steve Rogers descubre el fanfiction

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, EndGame no existe, InfinitiWar no existe, M/M, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Steve sabe que Tony ya no lo quiere, y eso es triste... Entonces ocurre eso que nunca habría esperado. Se vuelve adicto al internet. Y no a cualquier contenido en línea... Entra al mundo oscuro del fanfiction.Esta es la historia de un shipper, que intentará por todos los medios volver su OTP  ¡CANNON!O dicho de otra manera, de la aventura de Steve Rogers hacia el camino de aceptar que su mejor amigo conquistó a su ex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ Esta historia la empecé en Wattpad, pero no sabía si merecía la pena colocar acá también. No sé si pegue igual LOL. Y luego olvido subir todo a las 3 páginas donde publico e.e 
> 
> Espero que les guste, y si es así, intentaré subir lo que llevo ya en la otra plataforma directo acá, lo más pronto posible ^^

**0.**

Steve Rogers sabe, con una certeza tan absoluta como que el sol quema, que Tony Stark no está interesado en él. No más, al menos. Antes, sí, quizá. Ahora mismo, luego de una duda razonable, no le queda más que aceptarlo. ¿Es un tema de interés? Por supuesto. Para sí mismo, es una duda que le quita el sueño, para él... Bueno, solo podemos decir que Tony no está de humor como para hablar con él al respecto. ¿Por qué todo esto es tan importante? ¿Por qué mencionar el tema siquiera? Bueno... Necesitábamos un antecedente para explicar por qué todo lo que pasó después tenga ese grado de novedad que esperamos.

La historia que leerán a continuación no es como otras historias. No. No de esta autora en particular, quien ha encontrado cierto placer en redactar historias donde Steve termine con el corazón roto una, y otra... Y unas cuantas más, que están de camino, por supuesto. Pero no. Esta no es ese tipo de historia.

Aunque, pensándolo bien.

Todo lo bueno empieza una vez que te rompieron el corazón.

Y, como era de esperar, aquí pasa algo similar. Vale, lo admito. Steve si sufre. Poquito. Pero su camino hacia la felicidad, de eso sí trata esta historia.

.  
.  
.

 

**1.**

 

Hay un claro gesto de sorpresa en sus ojos cuando la noticia llega hasta sus oídos. Le toma segundos procesar la información, y pasan minutos enteros antes de que consiga formular una respuesta más o menos coherente luego de ello.

—¿Perdón? —exclamó el rubio, confundido, causando que el hombre delante suyo bufara con claro fastidio en el rostro.

Oh sí, ese era Steve. Nuestro estimado protagonista. ¿Es necesaria una introducción? Lo dudo seriamente. Si entraste a esta historia, no necesitas oír sobre su increíble físico, o lo tremendamente encantador que puede ser cuando pone esa cara de bobo al no comprender algo...

—Lo que oíste, Rogers... —responde el castaño, irritado.

Creo que, para este momento, ya todos tenemos una idea de quienes están conversando, pero, si insistes en saberlo...

—No creo estar comprendiéndolo, Tony—es lo que dice Steve, todavía algo extrañado

¿Quién no lo estaría en su posición?

Su ex, quien dejó hace dos años por su "mejor amigo" —aunque hermano era un término más adecuado, pero Steve "tuve-un-crush-con-él" cree que es demasiado retorcido de este modo como para nombrarlo así— acaba de llegar a su guarida solo para informarle que durante este tiempo se ha ocupado de limpiar su nombre, y el del resto del equipo, para que puedan volver a casa.

Y sí, casa, esa fue la palabra exacta que usó.

—Pueden regresar a la torre.

Bueno, de acuerdo, él siempre ha escuchado lo que quiere. ¿Cómo inició la Civil War si no?

—Pero... Buck... Él...

Tony pareciera estar cada vez más cansado de tener que conversar con el otro. No por el hecho de hablar, sino porque todavía hay algo en la presencia del otro que le hace rabiar por dentro... Y externarlo.

—Hablé con Rhodes al respecto... —dice, mientras da una mirada a su alrededor, es su manera de quitarle algo de peso a lo que está expresando en ese momento— La academia necesita tanta ayuda como sea posible... Y un soldado como él, con lavado de cerebro o no, tiene las mejores habilidades que ha visto.

—No creo que él quiera...

—No le pedimos que regrese a ser un agente activo, si es lo que te preocupa. Solo... Podría vivir allí... Adaptarse al nuevo mundo, como tú lo hiciste en su momento... Integrarse poco a poco. Quizá podría ser un gran maestro para los nuevos. Creo que alguien podría aprender una cosa o dos de un hombre así de preparado.

Como es evidente, Steve solo puede sentirse minimizado en ese momento. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que Tony pensaba justamente en su protegido en ese instante? Oh, si tan solo pudiera encontrar una manera de continuar evitando malos entendidos...

—Soy tan capaz como él —dice, ofendido.

Tony, quien había concentrado su atención en los papeles sobre una de las mesas, diseños vagos de mejoras para cierto artilugio que no terminaba de comprender, se giró para mirarle con una mezcla de sorpresa y burla. Le dedicó esa sonrisa que Steve había odiado tanto en tiempos pasados, y que ahora mismo sabía, había extrañado más que cualquier otra cosa.

—No estaba hablando de ti—es la única respuesta de Tony, quien se nota genuinamente divertido por el camino que ha tomado la conversación.

Hay algo de tristeza en su pecho, por supuesto. Ni siquiera dos años fueron suficientes para sanar la herida que Rogers dejó en él. Pero si fue suficiente como para hacerlo replantearse sus prioridades.

Y recuperar lo que tenían, dejó de ser una de ellas.

—Pueden cambiarse cuando quieran—explica, mientras se encamina hacia la salida— Academia o la Torre, depende de ustedes... No nos dejes esperando por la respuesta.

Steve no puede decir nada cuando lo ve salir, demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para conseguirlo. La imaginación se escapa de su control. ¿Volver a la Torre? Soñó tanto por ese momento que, en ese momento, suena sencillamente imposible.

¿Libre de cargos? ¿Libre de sospechas? ¡Debe seguir soñando!

Hay una sonrisa pintada en su rostro sin que pueda siquiera notarlo. El tiempo que pasa en la misma posición es desconocido, es hasta que alguien coloca una mano en su hombro que recobra el sentido.

—¿Steve?

Sale de su ensoñación solo para encontrarse con el rostro de su mejor amigo demasiado cerca para su gusto. Le observa preocupado. Steve se aparta inmediatamente, sintiendo que la cara se le ha coloreado por pura vergüenza. Una mezcla rara entre los acontecimientos recientes, y las sensaciones pasadas.

—Estoy bien—se apresura a decir, mientras que Buck le observa sin creérselo, no insiste, como es su costumbre.

Si algo está molestando al otro, terminará diciéndolo tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué hacía Stark aquí? —cuestiona, cambiando de tema, mientras se encamina hasta la mesa donde había estado trabajando los días pasados

Desde que T'Challa le sacara de la cámara criogénica ha encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo. Todo gracias al tiempo que pasó con la hermana del rey de Wakanda. Esa mujer era un genio.

—¿Lo viste? —se extraña Steve, al oírlo, y no puede evitar el tono ligeramente alarmado que se le ha escapado.

Barnes frunce ligeramente el ceño mientras examina su trabajo, ¿quién demonios...?

—Choqué con él mientras salía del edificio—explica, y lee los apuntes que han dejado sobre sus bocetos, abre los ojos ligeramente por la sorpresa, la idea expresada es buena

Steve ignora completamente al otro mientras camina hasta los ventanales, con la ligera esperanza de ver al otro a la distancia.

—Vino de parte del gobierno estadounidense... Tiene una oferta para el equipo.

—Hm...

James repasa cada hoja sobre la mesa mientras Steve camina por el cuarto cual león enjaulado. ¿Cuál será la reacción del otro al explicarle lo que ha pasado? No está seguro de ello. En ese momento lo único que puede pensar es en lo que él hará.

¿Dejaría a Bucky por Tony?

¿Tony podría aceptarlo luego de eso?

—Él dijo que...

—¿Sí?

—Los cargos fueron retirados... Las órdenes de búsqueda... Las condenas... Todo.

Buck deja de lado lo que está haciendo en ese momento, solo escuchando.

—Tony ha ayudado a formar una Academia para nuevos reclutas... War Machine está a cargo allí.

—¿Él...? —pregunta Bucky, sin poder terminar la oración

—Sobrevivió con ayuda de Tony—explica

El interés del Soldado es atraído con ello. Sam estaba seguro de que ese hombre no sobreviviría el impacto... O, en todo caso, jamás podría caminar de nuevo. El daño fue impresionante, por decir lo menos.

—¿Por qué es esto importante, Steve? —cuestiona finalmente, dándose la vuelta, mirando a su amigo con seriedad.

Está yéndose por las ramas, pero no puede culparlo. Se le nota nervioso. Le molesta, porque no logra comprender si es por temor a su reacción, o por la situación en sí misma.

—Rhodes... Él... Cree que alguien como tú... Como nosotros...

Frunce el ceño visiblemente, sintiéndose molesto de inmediato.

—No lucharé por nadie, Steve. Eso ya debes saberlo.

Steve levanta las manos de inmediato, como queriendo evitar confusiones.

—No. Tony dijo que no se trata de eso... Fue muy claro con eso.

James le mira con desconfianza.

—¿Qué dijo él exactamente? —exige saber

—No quieren que seas un agente activo... Quieren que seas un maestro. Dijo que con todo lo que sabes, serías un gran maestro para los nuevos reclutas.

La postura del otro se relaja visiblemente, y hasta se nota más pensativo que antes. Rogers le observa todo el rato con verdadera curiosidad.

—Realmente... ¿dijo eso?

El rubio no puede evitar sonreír por ello.

—Sí... Dijo que podemos regresar a...

Se corta a sí mismo al instante.

Sería demasiado vergonzoso temrinar la oración del modo en la pensó.

"Dijo que podemos regresar a casa"

—Podemos ir inmediatamente. Hay espacio para todos... La Torre, la Academia... Podemos elegir dónde quedarnos.

En ese momento, si alguien le hubiese advertido que era el principio del fin, muy seguramente no habría creído ni una sola palabra de ello. Ni siquiera porque Buck se notaba bastante contento con saber que Stark tenía una buena impresión de él en ese momento.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Dicen que las primeras veces son momentos memorables. A veces mágicos, a veces trágicos, pero siempre memorables. Indican un punto y aparte en cada momento de la vida de una persona, y, ciertamente, Steve no era una excepción a esta regla.

Una vez que su mejor amigo y él pusieran un pie en el avión que los llevaría de regreso a New York, algo había cambiado en el ambiente que había entre ambos. En esos momentos, no existía hostilidad o recelo, pero tampoco la agradable sensación de tranquilidad que había caracterizado su relación por tanto tiempo.

Viendo hacia atrás, Steve comenzaba a darse cuenta de que la señal inequívoca de que Bucky estaba alejándose de él estuvo presente desde un primer momento, pero había sido demasiado testarudo como para tomarle importancia en ese momento.

Ese día en particular, las opciones de transporte habían sido limitadas. T'Challa no había negado ayudarles a llegar rápido, pero ni Rogers ni Barnes habían querido abusar más de la hospitalidad de aquel hombre. Tony había explicado antes que no podía mover demasiado de sus contactos para ir por ellos, puesto que tenía sus propios problemas en ese momento. Para Steve no resultó extraño que Buck estuviese de acuerdo con él con tomar un boleto de avión de regreso, con o sin escalas, ninguno tenía prisa por llegar, después de todo.

Fue muchísimo más sencillo pensarlo que hacerlo.

Por su trabajo, Steve se había acostumbrado a viajar muchísimo más rápido que cualquier persona promedio. Su viaje más largo en los últimos 4 años había sido de 6 horas. ¿Cómo pensó él que llegarían en unas pocas horas desde África hasta Estados Unidos? Eso era un total misterio, lo que era claro es que nunca consideró la posibilidad de un viaje más largo. Ni siquiera porque Buck comentó en algún momento que tendrían bastante tiempo libre antes de llegar a la Torre.

Era en esos momentos que las diferencias entre ambos hombres eran claras.

Por una parte, tenías a Steve Rogers, líder de los Avengers, un hombre que, aunque modesto, se había acostumbrado a esas "pequeñas ventajas" de trabajar con todos los gastos pagados, que iba armado con tecnología de punta, habituado a viajar de un lado a otro en cuestión de minutos...

Y luego estaba Bucky Barnes. Quien, dejando de lado el hecho de que fue el títere de una organización criminal durante décadas, había tenido que lidiar con esos "pequeños inconvenientes" de ser uno de los criminales más buscados durante los últimos dos años. Viajar sin esconder el rostro era como respirar aire fresco. Y ... Bueno, con su historial, el ser capaz de llegar desde África hasta Estados Unidos en menos de una semana era todo un jodido evento. Estaba acostumbrado a viajes largos. Cuando la organización pagaba por ese tipo de cosas, viajar en avión era habitual. Especialmente en clase turista. Con todas las escalas posibles. Con la mayor cantidad de cambios que a sus superiores se les ocurriera. Fue así que desarrolló una habilidad que le concedía el poder superior: dormir en donde se le diera la gana y, prácticamente, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Con esto a consideración, no era realmente de sorprender que Buck fuese capaz de acomodarse en su lugar tan pronto como subieron y dormirse casi inmediatamente luego de ello. Sin decir nada. Sin advertencia alguna.

Steve recuerda ese momento claramente. Él estaba lidiando con acomodarse en su sitio junto a la ventanilla, de un lado a otro, sin éxito. Las azafatas terminaban de explicar qué hacer en casos de emergencia —explicación que tanto él como Barnes habían ignorado deliberadamente, por razones totalmente distintas—, cuando Steve se giró hacia Buck para preguntarle de nuevo cuánto era el tiempo exacto que tomaría llegar desde allí hasta su próximo destino.

Había abierto la boca un momento solo para cerrarla inmediatamente al segundo siguiente. ¡Bucky ya estaba perfectamente dormido! Así, encorvado ligeramente, con sus brazos sobre el abdomen, y una expresión casi pacífica en el rostro. Steve se preguntó momentáneamente porque no habría reclinado el asiento, hasta que lo intentó él mismo, y se dio cuenta de que, con su tamaño, era la idea más estúpida del mundo.

Entonces ahí estaba él, del otro lado del mundo, con más tiempo libre del que se habría esperado nunca, y un probable ataque de pánico porque, vamos, en esencia su plan de reconquistar a Tony era perfecto... Cuando no pensaba en ello realmente.

Y cuando lo pensaba fríamente, como había comenzado a hacer en ese momento particularmente largo y silencioso, incluso él podía observar ciertas inconsistencias en su táctica.

Tony no lo odiaba. No. Esa era una palabra muy fuerte —un término que el mismo Rogers se negaba a usar más por el shock que le provocaba, que por la certeza de la negativa en ello—, el castaño no tenía razones suficientes para hacerlo.

En opinión de Steve, por supuesto.

¿Era realmente su culpa el haber elegido a su amigo de toda la vida por encima del hombre del que, recientemente, había admitido haber estado enamorado, prácticamente, desde el primer momento? ¡Claro que no...! ¿Verdad? Cualquier hombre cuerdo elegiría la amistad por sobre el amor.

" _Bros before hoes_ " ¿no?

**Primero están los amigos...**

Steve ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Así, con la mente hecha un lío, se atrevió a sacar el móvil del bolsillo. Uno de los primeros inventos de Shuri. Oh, bendita mujer. Steve había hablado con ella horas antes de partir junto con su hermano. En ese momento, mientras él lucía particularmente alegre por la idea de llegar pronto a casa, ella había soltado una risotada que no le había quedado muy clara en ese momento. Y que, finalmente, iba comprendiendo.

_"Para la hora de la cena, estaré un paso más cerca de la persona que amo" se había atrevido a decir, con sus ojos brillando, y la sonrisa amplia en sus labios._

_—¿A la hora de la cena? —repitió ella, mientras finalmente levantaba la vista de su escritorio, donde continuaba trabajando en una mejora para el traje de su hermano_

_Steve continuó brillando de felicidad cuando contestó:_

_—Claro. Voy a preguntarle si quiere tener una cita conmigo hoy mismo. Será lo primero que haga al regresar..._

_Está demás decir que Shuri estaba muchísimo más interesada en su particular razonamiento que en el motivo de sus suspiros; por un momento, consideró seriamente recomendar un examen neurológico completo, luego, tras pasar unos segundos, y considerando su estilo de vida, llegó a la conclusión de que todo era parte de una pequeña confusión..._

_Una bonita confusión._

_Steve realmente esperaba llegar temprano a New York. Tomando un vuelo desde El Cairo... En clase turista... Con más de 5 escalas... ¡En medio de días festivos!_

**_El rey tiene un humor retorcido_ ** _, pensó ella, divertida._

_—¿Crees que sea una buena idea?_

_Apenas logró entender lo que el otro dijo, puesto que no había puesto atención a nada de lo que había dicho antes. Lo miró fijo por segundos, lo observó atentamente... Entonces estalló en risas por unos momentos._

_—Oh, Capitán... Es realmente algo único de ver—dijo_

_Steve no se molestó en explicar su perfecto plan de nuevo, dado que consideró que no valdría la pena tener una segunda opinión de alguien que apenas y habría escuchado hablar sobre su objeto de adoración._

_Luego Shuri abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, rebuscó un poco entre éstos, y finalmente extendió un aparato bastante parecido a un teléfono móvil de última generación._

_Cuando Steve lo observó bien, no pudo evitar recordar ese último modelo que continuaba apareciendo en comerciales por todos lados._

_Ni siquiera T'Challa podía sacar los anuncios de Apple de la internet en sus dominios._

_—Necesitarás esto. Será perfecto para el viaje—explicó ella, al entregárselo— Lo diseñé especialmente para librarme de las interferencias de los vuelos, podrás enviar mensajes o hacer llamadas, si prefieres, sin ningún inconveniente. Y la conexión en línea es incomparable...—comentó esto último lentamente, casi como si repasara cada sílaba._

_Steve no ignoró el hecho de su forma de referirse a Internet. Se había vuelto un detalle particular en ella desde que él había confundido meses antes algún comentario suyo. Nunca se libró. Ella disfrutaba demasiado ese... ¿Cuál era la palabra que había usado Shuri? ¿Bulleing? —o lo-que-fuere, pensó Steve— en él._

_—Gracias, Shuri —respondió él, cortés... Ella en cambio, no borró la particular sonrisa_

Estando allí, en el avión, rumbo a la oportunidad con la que estuvo soñando, comprendió finalmente el brillo malicioso en los ojos de la chica, y el por qué había estado riendo tan discretamente mientras él salía de su laboratorio.

Primero pensó seriamente en realizar una llamada. Desechó casi inmediatamente la idea, por el simple hecho de que estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar correctamente.

Se sintió como volver a ver a Peggy por primera vez.

Pequeño. Sin chiste. Sin completo control sobre sus emociones.

Y totalmente cautivado por una fuerte persona que, ciertamente, no parecía estar buscando acompañante de ninguna clase.

_"Hey Tons... Soy Steve... Y yo... Estoy demasiado contento porque me des una segunda oportunidad. No te arrepentirás"_

Negó con la cabeza.

_"Muero por verte"_

Borró al instante.

_"Te extraño demasiado"_

¿Era eso muy necesitado?

_"Quisiera poder dormir ahora, y despertar a tu lado"_

De acuerdo, fue demasiado cursi...

Aunque, quizá algo así podría funcionar.

_"No puedo esperar por verte, y reparar mis errores. Si tu me das oportunidad, claro. Creo que hoy estoy un paso más cerca de recuperarte. ¿Es demasiado estúpido?"_

No lo pensó dos veces. Porque, ¿qué clase de mensaje sincero sería si lo pensara demasiado? Tony lo amaría así, tal cual lo había enviado...

O quizá lo odiaría por ser tan cursi, estúpido y necesitado.

No había forma de saberlo con certeza.

—Esto es estúpido—murmuró para sí, mientras lo minutos pasaban, sin recibir respuesta.

Sabía, de antemano, que Tony raramente reparaba en mensajes de texto.

Incluso llegó a pensar que Shuri lo había estafado, que la señal era insuficiente, o que, por error, habría escrito mal el número que había memorizado desde hace años.

¿Y si cambió de número de teléfono?

Esa era una posibilidad.

"Estúpido. Debiste confirmar que era él, por lo menos" pensó.

Tras casi 15 largos minutos de silencio y remordimiento, una sola línea apareció en la respuesta.

¿Quién eres?

Steve estuvo a un paso de ponerse de pie, alcanzar la puerta, y saltar del avión sin importarle nada que estuvieran en pleno vuelo.

"¡CÓMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR DECIRLE QUE ERA YO!"

No volvió a enviar ningún mensaje desde ese teléfono. La vergüenza era demasiada como para hacerlo.

A su lado, Buck se removió en el asiento, acomodándose mejor, sin parecer ni un solo momento a punto de perder esa aura de tranquilidad que le venía rodeando desde hace rato.

Steve, enfurruñado, deseó ser él por ese momento.

Un deseo que le iría acompañando los días siguientes... Hasta que aceptara que no había remedio alguno.

Porque lo que estaba por mirar esa noche en particular, cambiaría su vida para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

 

Habían pasado largas horas. Largas. Largas horas. Habían parado apenas una vez, y, para su desgracia, un retraso había hecho acto de aparición en el segundo en que se daban las instrucciones para reiniciar el vuelo. Una especie de tormenta eléctrica estaba dificultando los vuelos en todo el mundo.

Su pensamiento inmediato fue que Thor estaría haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, pero prefirió no indagar demasiado en ello.

Siempre que algo pasaba en Asgard, los Vengadores tenían por seguro que esas "repentinas tormentas naturales" eran un claro signo de alarma.

No pasaron más de 40 minutos, por lo cual Rogers asumió que fue apenas un inconveniente.

"Algo que tiene que ver con Loki, seguro" se dijo, cansado.

Uno podría preguntarse... Si está tan listo para descansar... ¿Cómo es posible que no consiga dormirse? Y eso es muy sencillo.

No tiene la habilidad para hacerlo.

Dentro del Quinjet hay siempre dos escenarios —vamos, que incluso T'Challa tiene el mismo mecanismo—. Descansas en paz mientras el vuelo es suave... O sientes movimiento y debes prepararte para la lucha.

Honestamente, ¿cómo podían las personas dormir con esas turbulencias?

La respuesta era un total misterio para él.

Miró la hora de nuevo. Habían pasado casi 8 horas desde que dejaran Wakanda para dirigirse a El Cairo, donde tomaron el vuelo que los llevaría hasta New York.

Por lo que había escuchado, faltaban al menos 4 horas para alcanzar el siguiente destino... Y otras 2 desde allí para el siguiente —sin contar claro, otro incidente que les dejara parados por casi una hora—. En resumen, era un viaje endemoniadamente largo.

Steve suspiró para sus adentros, mientras el avión alzaba en vuelo de nuevo. Casi agradeció sentir de nuevo esos raros movimientos al atravesar turbulencias, porque eso significaba solo una cosa... Estaban en camino.

Y estar en camino, era estar en movimiento, lo cual era bueno.

Con el paso de los minutos, entre un momento de resignación y negación, volvió a sacar el teléfono del bolsillo. Había un nuevo mensaje de Tony, uno que muy seguramente había sido procesado por FRIDAY.

"Su número ha sido bloqueado de esta línea, agradecemos su comprensión"

No lo culpaba en lo absoluto.

Él haría la misma cosa. Si tuviese idea de cómo hacerlo.

Habría bloqueado el número de Clint, por ejemplo... Que, en su momento, disfrutaba enviado mensajes estúpidos una y otra vez.

Al menos lo parecían.

Natasha es la única que entendía ese extraño lenguaje. Y, por ende, Steve terminó comprendiendo que le mensajeaba a él para llegar a ella, quien, exitosamente, lo había bloqueado por cuanto lugar pudo.

Aquella acción no vino de un lugar de maldad, como cualquiera podría pensar.

Bueno, quizá por hacer un poco el mal.

_"1 (vaca) + (proceso) + (trigo) – Na"_

_Steve pasó horas enteras preguntándose a qué se refería, si debía temer a algo en especial, o buscar en línea si era parte de alguna organización criminal._

_Natasha lo encontró así, con libreta y pluma en mano, tratando de buscar códigos ocultos por SHIELD en un simple mensaje de texto que Barton había enviado._

_¡Era un agente excepcional! ¡Tenía que haber un secreto!_

_—Quiere que le recuerde que compre leche, queso, pan... Y que no tiene sal._

_Rogers casi saltó en su sitio por la sorpresa. Una extraña mezcla entre curiosidad y decepción en sus ojos._

_—¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?_

_—Es mi mejor amigo... Lo bloquee porque continuaba enviándome sus listas de compra... Si está en problemas, encontrará otra forma de comunicarse—explicó ella, con simpleza._

_Steve supo entonces que jamás lograría comprender totalmente a esa mujer, o a la extraña relación que tenía con el arquero, nunca._

Abrió su bandeja de mensajes, debatiendo unos segundos entre enviar algún otro mensaje a Tony o no, finalmente decidió no hacerlo. No estaba seguro de que decir tampoco.

Salió de allí.

Apreció su menú de inicio.

Era tan sencillo, plano... Sin ninguna pizca de nada.

 _Aburrido_.

Eso diría Tony si lo viera.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo se había burlado la primera vez que vio su teléfono al "último grito de la moda", cuando recién habían formado el equipo.

Era un modelo sencillo.

Un móvil con tapa bastante adorable, en su opinión.

Pequeño, discreto, útil.

Le tomó días aprender a enviar un texto correctamente. Con espacios, acentos, signos de puntuación. Era sencillamente perfecto.

Exceptuando el pequeño detalle de que su fondo de pantalla era el logo de SHIELD. La organización le había entregado el móvil semanas antes, y el agente que se lo dio le explicó que podría personalizarlo luego... Pero Steve nunca comprendió bien cómo.

_"Tu realmente sabes cómo vender una marca... Déjame adivinar... ¿Usas interiores con el logo de SHIELD también?"_

Lo que pasó con su ropa interior —regalo de la organización— después, se mantenía como un secreto personal.

_"Debes de hacerlo más... Tuyo."_

Con esas palabras en mente, y recordando perfectamente las instrucciones que Tony le dio de aquella manera tan suya —arrogante, pero con la firme idea de hacer un bien por el Capi—, abrió el navegador del móvil, y googleó:

"Lockscreen"

Se desplegaron numerosas imágenes. Se atrevió a ir un paso más allá.

"Lockscreen Avengers"

Le gustaron los resultados. Descargó varias imágenes. Pronto se vio rodeado de varias opciones...

Hasta que vio una imagen de Natasha.

Casi con el Jesús en la boca, abrió la imagen.

¡La mejor espía del mundo con su identidad revelada!

"Bueno... Ella misma liberó esa información, ¿no?" se dijo, en un rincón de su mente

Se silenció inmediatamente.

Pasado el shock inicial, notó otras opciones debajo de esa imagen. Se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta de que había varias fotos tomadas en momentos perfectos.

Una sección de fotos parecía casi una escena coreografiada.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Guardó algunas de ellas, con la firme idea de hacerlas llegar a la espía a la mínima oportunidad.

Así, mientras descargaba imágenes de la llamada Viuda Negra, una sección nueva de imágenes apareció.

Captó su atención inmediatamente.

¿Estaba viendo correctamente?

No podía ser posible...

O quizá...

Entró a la sección al tocar una imagen, y pronto muchas más, similares a la primera, saltaron en su pantalla.

"Esto nunca pasó, ¿o sí?"

Miró casi boquiabierto la fotografía.

Natasha salía de espaldas en aquella toma, pero era evidente que se trataba de ella. La silueta, el cabello, el porte. No había manera de cubrirlo.

De fondo, árboles verdes, lo que parecía un parque, apenas visible, apenas importante. Era solo un extra accidental allí.

Y delante de ella... Ahí radicaba lo más raro.

"Esto definitivamente no ocurrió" se dijo

Delante de ella, Loki observaba a la pelirroja con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Steve no sabía descifrar si era algo como tristeza o resignación... Solo era claro que no estaba contento.

Intentó acercar más la imagen, como Clint le había enseñado años antes, y, por error, desplegó una nueva ventana.

En la parte superior, aparecen sus nombres.

**_"Loki x Natasha"_ **

La mirada del rubio no podría demostrar más confusión incluso si lo intentase. Mira con extrañeza, y comienza a leer algunos de los mensajes que encuentra allí.

Parece algo como un foro, como esos donde Coulson le invitaba a participar antes, diciéndole cosas como que era el mejor lugar para empezar para alguien como él.

_"Son tan monos juntos"_

Steve frunció ligeramente el ceño.

¿Juntos?

_"Totalmente adorables. La pareja perfecta"_

¿Cómo pareja?

_"Sus hijos serían adorables"_

¡Loki y Natasha juntos como pareja! Casi gritó mentalmente, sin poder creerlo. Bajó el móvil casi con violencia, sin poder comprender como una idea como aquella había llegado hasta él de aquella manera.

Una estupidez, eso es lo que era.

Él era un villano, por el amor de Dios... Hermano de Thor... Adoptado... Falto de amor y apoyo, en su opinión.

Y Natasha era... Bueno. No era necesariamente buena, pero siempre estaba en el camino del bien... Cuando le convenía... Cuando así lo quería.

De acuerdo. Quizá Natasha no era tan buena... O Loki tan malo. ¡Pero eso no significaba que no fueran personas! Pensar en juntarlos... Así, tan deliberadamente.

Imaginarse a sus hijos.

¿Qué clase de mente podía hacer esa clase de cosas?

Negó repetidas veces, trató de acomodarse en su sitio, intentó por cada manera que se le ocurrió sacar la imagen de su cabeza. Pensó en las canciones que más odiaba. En todas las que amaba... ¡Incluso evocó a Tony en sus pensamientos! ¡Y nada funcionaba!

Respiró hondo.

 _"Piensa de manera racional, Steve... No hay manera en que Natasha tuviera una cita siquiera con él... O con alguien"_ se dijo, resignándose _._

Si la imagen no salía por sí sola, solo tenía que hacer las paces con ello.

Era lo más sano.

_"¿Natasha tomándose el tiempo para tener citas? ¡Já! Lo nuestro jamás pudo funcionar por eso..." casi sonrió con tristeza, pero se notaba serenidad en su semblante "No soy para ella... O ella para mí..."_

Miró a su lado. Observó a Bucky por largo rato.

Lo consideró apenas un segundo.

 _"No. Eso nunca funcionaría... Se matarían entre ellos como primer contacto físico, y, solo serían_   _amigos si alguno lo logra"_

Imaginó claramente los dos escenarios, uno muerto, el otro con esa mezcla de decepción y orgullo en el rostro.

_"Bucky no parece interesado en salir tampoco" recordó, mientras volvía a sacar su teléfono._

Amor a la ciencia.

Sí. Esa era la razón de su curiosidad.

Un mero estudio de lo que fuera.

_"Natasha... ¿Con qué clase de persona saldría ella?"_

Steve miró la imagen de nuevo. Torció el gesto ligeramente... Continuó leyendo comentarios en la misma página algunos minutos, proponiendo y descartando prospectos uno detrás de otro.

_"Banner... Él parecía ser indicado para ella... Aunque..."_

Varios comentarios continuaban casi alabando la pareja de la imagen.

_"Honestamente..."_

Finalmente chocó con uno en el momento exacto en que tenía el mismo pensamiento de lo que iba leyendo.

**_"No puedo imaginármela saliendo con ningún hombre, en realidad"_ **

Steve se sorprendió un poco en ese momento. ¿Alguien había estado pensando exactamente lo mismo que él? Aquello no ocurría habitualmente.

Alguien había replicado en ese comentario, desacreditando la idea de una manera no muy amable.

Rogers frunció el ceño, estaban, básicamente, insultándolo a él a la vez.

No supo cómo fue que se animó, o qué fue exactamente lo que pasó en esos 5 minutos, pero lo siguiente que supo es que había desplegado la opción de responder, colocó sus iniciales como nombre, y escribió:

_"SGR dijo: Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Natasha no es del tipo de mujer que busca la aprobación de un hombre. Al contrario... Los hombres buscamos la aprobación de ella"_

El mensaje estuvo publicado para el momento en que fue consciente de lo que hizo. Casi tembló en lo que parecía un ataque de pánico. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decir algo como eso? Se hundió en su asiento, trató de eliminar el comentario de su mente, y luego, tras unos minutos, se encontró a si mismo revisando la página de nuevo, esperando que nadie hubiese tomado mucha atención de su comentario.

Lamentablemente, fue todo lo contrario.

_"amOrrtenttia dijo: ¡Eso es justo lo que pienso! Natasha es la viva imagen de lo que una mujer fuerte e independiente es. Pienso que el amor solo podría entrar a su vida si ella así lo quiere... No parece del tipo que entrega el 100% en un sinsentido, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?"_

Luego de leer aquello, Steve se sintió más animado. Quizá demasiado. Respondió casi al instante.

_"SGR dijo: Creo que lo has descrito perfectamente. Ella está en otro nivel. No conozco hombre en la tierra, o fuera de ella, que esté a la altura de las circunstancias"_

El destino tocó a su puerta cuando, pasado un rato, chequeó la página una vez más, para encontrarse con una invitación particular.

_"amOrrtenttia dijo: Te entiendo completamente. Es una lástima que haya pocas personas que vean esto. He leído historias que son simplemente... Perfectas para ella. Desearía que fueran reales. Hasta este momento, lo mejor que he visto es esto: Léelo cuando tengas oportunidad. Pero te advierto. Es un fandom pequeño... ¡Terminarás buscando más!"_

El rubio no dudó demasiado en abrir la página que le habían mandado. Le serviría una buena distracción,  **¿qué podría salir mal?**

.

.

.

Steve recordaría por siempre esa " _insignificante_ " conversación, que lo llevó a un mundo con el cual nunca antes había imaginado. Porque, efectivamente, terminó buscando más.

Mucho, mucho más.

.

.

.


End file.
